


小狼北北

by tchai



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai





	小狼北北

名字亂取的 記得是18年隊友生日會等小情侶上台的無聊速打 hahaha

***張保慶X北野**

***人妖共存背景**

00.

北野在学校里是出了名的凶悍嚣张，成天踩着鞋后跟儿梳着小辫子校服外套系腰上走路不看路全顾着瞪人，最让人闻风丧胆的还是他传闻中狼人的身分，據闻情绪激动时脑袋上蹦出两个毛茸茸的尖耳朵、屁股后头会长出蓬尾巴。

传的最热烈，最广为人知的一次便是有同学口头上招惹了北野他妈，人家獠牙一张鼻子一皱，耳尖甩甩把好事者按在地上磨擦。

说起来虽是人妖共处的时代，但人类就占了多数，对于异种心存芥蒂鄙视惧怕也是常情。

北野在学校没朋友，总是独来独往，孤傲的跟真正的狼似的，与他恰恰相反，若说北野是校园里无人敢招惹的孤独一匹狼，那张保庆便是跟孔雀一样招摇的土霸王。

两人在校园里同样名号响亮，但所处的世界截然不同，张保庆虽然吊儿郎当，但为人仗义又豪爽，一张嘴整天逼逼逼，没把人骂服还能用武力把人打服，最重要的张保庆不只是人，还是个长得十分好看的人，光是这点就能让人将他的所作所为最大程度的合理化，不管他多霸道。

张保庆爱玩，校内校外都有着一帮兄弟拥护着搞三搞四，这会儿一群人坐在天台，又瞎闹，不外乎是哪个妞儿好看想泡哪个地儿好玩想去浪。

张保庆趴在栏杆上瞇着眼懒得加入他们的话题，盯着楼下花圃边躺长椅上晒太阳的人，不知是睡着了没有，有只橘猫跳上长椅，踩踏几掌最后窝在那人颈边，居然也没动……哦，也不是没有，尖尖的耳朵抖了两下。

「保庆哥，你看啥？」

「诶？那不是北野那怪小子吗。」

一群兄弟七嘴八舌又对着狼人这品种品头论足了起来，什么北野根本是怪物啊上体育课一跳三米远啊，听说前天还在食堂徒手把桌子劈开啊，可惜了那两个耳朵跟尾巴还挺可爱，长相也挺标致，轮廓硬朗眉毛英挺眼尾却挑着媚意，瞪人时挺凶，也不知道衣服下是不是也全都毛……

话题越扯越远，倒是越发不堪入耳。

张保庆皱起眉头，「合着你们身上没毛啊？也不看看你们那几些小身板，让你们去跟他打一架敢不？」

见张保庆似是不悦，兄弟们也只当是他嫌吵，又顺着聊其他的去了。

01.

张保庆又一次被分手，理由是：咱俩尺寸不合。

血气方刚的高中生想当然除了学习外就是搞对象，张保庆倒是凭着颜好肩宽腰窄腿长有了几个对象，但每每想要做点抒发血气的事儿，放在一般男性而言骄傲自满的器大优势却屡成败笔，呈上所说，尺寸不合，太大。

倒也谈不上什么失恋难过，贴上来的总归都只是凑面子的傍大树的，张保庆只是郁闷，走在街上胡乱踢着小石头，见到有人乱扔垃圾更是直接把宝特瓶踢到罪魁祸首的后脑勺。

拉拉扯扯到了街边暗巷把人揍了一顿抒发心底愤恨，再踏出巷子神清气爽，心情好了翻倍，伸个懒腰感受大好风光，瞇着的眼刚睁开，就扫到本校另一个话题人物经过。

北野双手插在裤袋里，耳朵塞着耳机，脑门上的小辫子随着他走路的频率一震一震，阳光下少年的面容少了分冷漠疏离，脸上的绒毛尖俏的鼻尖显得干净。

张保庆鬼使神差地跟了上去。

北野步伐轻盈地走进超市，没一会儿拎了好几个猫罐头出来，张保庆想嘿唷狼人属猫科吗伙食吃这么差啊。

结果北野一路慢悠悠地走，走到了公园边角地一处绿化，蹲下后打开猫罐头，敲着罐身，声音放得软软的，「二十──二十──石榴──石榴──队长──吃饭啦。」

等了等，几只猫溜了出来，猫脸全塞在罐头里吃吃吃，北野眼尾染上笑意，指尖摸着猫咪们毛茸茸的小脑袋，一脸满足。

张保庆捧着胸口，感觉心跳加快，转念一想，不对啊！

「嘿！合着就是你在喂牠们啊，难怪我每次经过都不搭理我。」张保庆在北野身边蹲下，嘴里直嚷嚷，这处幽僻的地方还是某天他被他妈拧着耳朵教训后离家出走十分钟发现的，几只猫被养得肥嘟嘟的，张保庆罐头小鱼干诱惑却都拐不动。

北野斜睨着忽然出现的人，似乎也不意外，「你再晚几秒出声我可就打人了。」跟了自己一路也不知存什么心思，北野捏紧的拳头放松，在张保庆近身的那瞬间差点挥拳而出，幸好对方开口的早。

「诶好歹咱俩也是同学，用得着吗？」张保庆自来熟的功力无人能敌，笑起来那亮晃晃的虎牙倒是讨喜。

北野瞧都不瞧他一眼，「我不认识你。」

「诺，」张保庆从兜里掏出泡泡糖，硬是塞进北野手中，「现在认识了，我叫张保庆。」

02.

张保庆日常多了个爱好，放学尾行北野一同去撸猫。

最近跟几个哥们玩闹也有些心不在焉了，倒是话语间有人开起北野玩笑会被张保庆狠狠剜一眼，挥着拳头郑重说明，「下次谁再碎嘴别怪老子拳头不长眼。」

再后来张保庆又多了个习惯，午休时拎着饭盒四处找北野，逮着人就拉着他上天台，横眉竖目把其他人赶走，端着便当塞到北野面前，「我妈说要给你吃的。」

头一回北野拧起眉毛，凤眼凌厉，抿着嘴说：「不要你可怜。」

张保庆瞠眼，「什么可不可怜，我才要你可怜，你不吃我妈捶死我。」苏华芬女士打起儿子来可不手软。

躲在门内偷听的兄弟这才恍然大悟，他们保庆哥艺高人胆大，捡了条没人敢接近的流浪狗在养啊。

这个错误认知不多时传到北野耳里，北野自觉地疏离张保庆，整整一周张保庆都摸不着北，忍不住苦思冥想，他是哪儿惹到北野不高兴了，是喊他北北还是贝贝，是摸他脑袋问啥时会长毛耳朵还是捏他脸颊想看獠牙，是苏女士饭菜里放青椒茄子逼他吃完，还是伸手偷抠北野裤腿下凸起的脚踝骨被发现了。

张保庆的个性绝不可能坐以待毙，某天下课忍无可忍，终于在喂猫的地方堵到北野，这小狼崽看见他还想跑。

「北野！给我站住！」说起来狼人跑步的速度当然快，可是小霸王张保庆还留有一手，威风凛凛的白鹰忽然堵在北野逃跑路线上，脚步一顿便被张保庆从背后一把箍住，「老子哪惹你不开心了你倒是说！」

「放手！」北野轻易把张保庆挥开，人被一掌拍到地上，张保庆捂着屁股唉唷唉唷的喊着要死了好疼骨头裂了。

那阵势几可乱真，北野担心自己真的下手重了，半信半疑地靠近张保庆想查看真假，殊不知一靠近便被人拉进怀里滚作一团，还想挣扎便被张保庆故作委屈地说：「北北你再打我可就要死了。」

「滚开！」张保庆近在咫尺的面孔和呼在脸上的气息都让北野浑身僵硬，张保庆闻言只把人抱更紧，「不滚，先说为啥躲我！」

北野别别扭扭咬着唇不想说话，但也不敢使劲推人，僵持不下。

「你讨厌我？」张保庆才说完就否定了自己的猜测，「不可能，小爷我人见人爱。」换来北野一个白眼。

「那你喜欢我。」张保庆咧开了笑，「太巧了，我也喜欢你。」

北野被这猝不及防的告白整懵了，耳尖迅速染红，张保庆带着阳光和洗衣粉的气味钻入鼻尖，熟悉好闻，让某只小狼崽忍不住想甩甩尾巴。

03.

北野确实去过张保庆家一两回，但带张保庆回家却是第一次。抝不过张保庆缠人，北野心知就算拒绝张保庆，这人没脸没皮也会自己跟踪过来，索性省下麻烦，爱来就来。

其实北野家也不像学校传言的如此不堪，什么人狼混血的杂种，妈妈出去卖爸爸被做成毛皮，不过全是人类对于异种的惧怕而搞的传言。

北野父亲是纯种狼人没错，母亲却是个安静漂亮的人类女子，一家人过得安稳平顺，北野的武装最开始源于自己半狼人的血统，要变成全狼办不到，情绪亢奋或是满月之时却能冒出耳朵尾巴，天生怪力让他冠上暴力的污名，他也懒得解释，正好这种凶悍的外型能省去许多困扰。

两个疑似互表心意的小年轻共处一室，气氛微妙。

「叔叔阿姨不在吗？」张保庆坐在北野床上，啃着来时路上买的面包，嘴里含糊地说你平时晚餐都这样解决啊。

「别用那种眼神看我！」北野忽然炸毛，低吼的声音让张保庆吓了一跳，莫名其妙，「啥眼神啊？」

北野抿嘴瞪着他，眼眶晕红，「谁要你可怜。」

「啊？」张保庆脑子一转，才知北野误会他的意思，连忙讨好地凑上去，「呸呸呸，说什么可怜，我是担心你饿坏肚子没力气打我。」

北野气恼，把黏在自己身上的牛皮糖甩开，「我不是你捡回来的流浪狗，担心个屁！」

「谁说你流浪狗了！」张保庆拔高音量，「我们小北是最可爱的小狼崽！」

北野不理会张保庆油腔滑调，琥珀眼里容不下玩笑，张保庆见势头不对，表情也严肃了几分，「谁说你流浪狗了？」

「谁？」北野不回，张保庆又攒过他的手凑近些，「谁这样说你？」

张保庆天生就像个小霸王，气势凌厉逼人，那双桃花眼直勾勾盯着你看时想忽略也难。

但北野不想示弱，说得好像自己受委屈找人撑腰打小报告一样。

「北野，」北野犟起来根本撬不开他的嘴，张保庆直接拦腰把人搂住，抱得死紧，「别管他们说什么，我对你是真心的，他们才不懂你的好。」

谁知道北野冷酷的面颊上有两个甜滋滋的小梨涡，谁知道北野凶巴巴的拳头还会拿去撸小猫，谁知道北野漂亮凌厉的凤眼笑起来有卧蚕弯弯，这些都是张保庆专属的殊荣。

04.

乌云散去，天上高挂着的月亮露了面，又圆又亮。

「怎么了？」张保庆见北野忽然缩成一团，浑身发抖，吓得要去扶，却被北野挥开，哽着声音像是极力压抑什么，「别、别碰我，你快走开……」

都怪这几天被张保庆烦得心神不宁，北野感觉到身体不对劲时才惊觉今晚是月圆之夜，全身又痒又疼，张保庆的味道放大了好几百倍窜入他的鼻间，害他觉得身体更热了。

「北北？」张保庆被甩到一旁，当然不可能真当走人，再度蹭回北野身边，想把人揽过来一探究竟，没想到北野抱着的脑袋在他痛苦抽搐、呜咽后，猛然窜出一对毛茸茸的尖耳朵，腰椎骨处长出了毛茸茸的蓬尾巴。

北野抬头就看见张保庆瞪大眼面露错愕，心脏一紧，遮住耳朵却藏不住尾巴，本就泛红的面颊更是慌张得双眼湿润，「我……」

我是怪物，这样的话还没说完，就被张保庆抱进怀里，语气心疼，「痛不痛啊北北？」

北野愣住了，双手揪住张保庆的衣角，心脏都快融化，还是忍不住小心翼翼地确认，「你不怕吗？」

听着北野带着颤音的问句，张保庆又把人搂更紧，「怕啊！怕死了，你这耳朵尾巴这么可爱，千万不要让别人看见！」

北野闻言耳朵一抖尾巴甩甩，面颊烧红，一掌把张保庆推开，双手挡在胯间跪坐在地垂着脑袋，「闭嘴，你快回去！」

张保庆被推倒撞到书柜上后脑杓疼到龇牙咧嘴，想着北野真是力气大得吓人，但多看几眼就看出北野的不对劲，扭扭捏捏满脸泛红。

张保庆又蹭了过去，露出欠揍的笑，「听说狼人满月会发情，要不哥哥帮你？」

北野抬眼看他的双眸里布满血丝，像是瞄准猎物一样，猛然扑上，一把将张保庆压制在地，露出獠牙，耳朵压平，身后的狼尾巴却来回摇摆。

「张保庆，狼一生只认一个伴侣。」

05.

「那倒好，老子刚巧也认定你。」

张保庆搂过北野的后颈将人的脑袋朝自己压，吻上他心念许久的红润唇珠，虎牙在那上头又磨又啃，舌尖扫过唇缝，轻而易举探进，刚舔过北野尖尖的獠牙，小狼崽就按耐不住，回啃了过来。

张保庆摸上北野精瘦的腰肢，掌心才在那温热肌肤上摸索两回，北野就浑身颤抖，上半身趴扶在张保庆身上，小屁股撅起扭了扭。张保庆顺势摸上了北野的背脊，另一手从后腰滑进裤头，想揉揉对方结实的小圆臀，没想到北野嫌不够似的，三两下把自己扒光，光溜溜地又骑回张保庆身上，伸手去扯他裤子。

「保庆，我热。」小狼崽浑身泛红，双颊双眸更是晕彤彤的勾人，少年的身体线条流畅美好，腹部上薄薄的肌肉恰到好处，胸肌上凸出的小肉粒看得张保庆咽口水，下体在北野的动作下迅速勃起。

北野在扯下底裤，看见张保庆那处巨物弹出时有一瞬间楞神，狰狞鼓胀的性器尺寸惊人，有着漂亮桃花眼的人怎么长着这种东西，吓着是一回事，但体内欲望驱使遮掩过一切害怕，北野伸手握住张保庆那根揉了两下，接着低头探出舌尖轻舔。

「嘶！」张保庆被视觉冲击美色诱惑到又硬又胀，北野粉红湿润的舌头在柱身上舔了又舔，半垂着的凤眸清冷，抬眼一望他却饱含性欲，这种反差让张保庆忍不住挺腰，想把性器塞进北野嘴里，他照做了，北野张开嘴任由他捅入，还小心翼翼的避开牙齿，温顺得可爱。

不过那顶入喉腔的窒息感实在恼人，北野很快没了耐心，把嘴里的东西吐出来，抓过张保庆的双手，一手拉到自己胸前，另一手则是覆盖到臀上，领着他的指尖戳入湿润的褶皱。

里头又软又热，张保庆感觉热呼呼的软肉吸附上来，不用北野的指示便两指并拢捅入，在湿润的肉穴里又戳又挖，北野闭着眼直喘气，双手抓在张保庆肩头，挺起胸将乳尖凑到他面前，「舔我……」

张保庆捧着北野圆润弹软的臀肉又掐又揉，手指在里头抠转，张嘴就啃上北野的胸，含住一边的乳首吸吮，不时用牙尖轻咬拉扯，惹得北野喉间呼噜呻吟，「北北，你里面好湿。」

「闭嘴！ 」

张保庆不知道是不是所有的狼人发情都是这样子的，他只知道眼前的北野太好看了，平时凶悍狂野的小狼崽就算全身泛红晕乎乎的，也不忘喝令张保庆让他舒服享受，顶多眼尾泛红的水光出卖他的急不可耐。

「北北，你是不是很喜欢我。」张保庆在北野身上又亲又舔，手下摸摸揉揉，像是要把北野全身都沾染上自己的气息，北野被他迟迟不进入正题的拖拉劲儿惹得不耐烦，甩着尾巴去蹭张保庆流连在自己臀间的手，「你快点儿啊！ 」

张保庆忽然揪住北野的尾巴，本来还气焰嚣张的小狼瞬间浑身瘫软，扑在张保庆怀里嘤咛颤抖，「别、别揪……」

张保庆像是发现北野的弱点，捏着他尾巴根部又揉了两下，吸附着自己手指的穴口接连收缩着绞紧，北野脸颊眼睑殷红，扭了扭臀，「保庆！」

张保庆听着那声软软的叫喊，终于忍不住，抽出手指，双手扳开北野翘嫩的臀肉，鼓胀的性器前端对准软热的穴口捅入，或许是硕大的龟头突破褶皱时带来的疼痛感，北野毛茸茸的尾巴本能下垂夹在腿间，无奈被分开两侧的双腿收不回来，饶是尾巴狂扫也抵不住肉刃破开内壁的攻势。

「啊、」北野仰着脖子，双手紧抠在张保庆肩头，尖长锋利的指甲戳进皮肉，空气中渗出的血腥味让北野是又疼又兴奋。

张保庆好不容易把茎身全塞进北野体内，后背上的疼痛比起那处湿润紧致的快感根本不值一提，双手掐着北野结实细瘦的腰胯，张保庆狠狠往上一顶，北野哼着声缩紧臀肌，很快抓到配合张保庆顶撞的频率，自己抬着臀部扭动起伏。

饱胀的前端顶入时滑过前列腺，北野被快感逼得纵情呻吟，本就处于发情期的狼崽根本顾不上面子问题，怎么舒服便怎么来，粗大的肉刃撑开窄小的入口，摩擦拍击的碰撞声惹得他双耳抖抖，越听越兴奋。

张保庆自然也沉浸其中，搂着北野翻个身，将人压在身下，分开北野的双腿架在肩上，方便他挺腰施力，每次捣入的力道都像是恨不得能把囊袋一同挤进，频频拍打在北野白皙的臀肉上，都起了红印。

初尝情欲滋味，两人都没坚持多久，很快便缴械射精，但到底是血气方刚，转移阵地到床铺上，北野背对着张保庆趴跪着，臀部撅起，被操弄得红肿殷红的穴口收缩着挤出透明浊液，顺着出力而鼓胀的大腿根部蜿蜒而下，张保庆红了眼，手指戳进拉扯两下，內部嫣红的软肉一缩一合，北野回眸，染红的凤尾风情万种，被咬破的双唇吐着喘息，又喊他，「保庆……」

张保庆听了背脊发麻，从脚底窜上头顶，全身血液沸腾，扶着自己的性器又一次捅入温热的肉壁，两人齐齐发出满足的喟叹，北野狭小的卧房里只剩回荡耳边的啪啪声响和压抑不住的呜咽喘息，还有洒进窗内照在纠缠肉体上的清澈月光。


End file.
